


*The Winter Widow*

by ByrdWrites_3



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Nobody is Dead, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Pls be nice to me lol, it doesn’t exist to meee.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByrdWrites_3/pseuds/ByrdWrites_3
Summary: #3003 just wanted to have a normal life, not be the weapon Hydra crafted her to be.She doesn’t want to destroy the Avengers.She wants to be saved.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	*The Winter Widow*

Being here, in this hell hole; I often wonder about life outside. I wonder what flowers smell like. I wonder what sunlight feels like as it coats your skin. I’ve never experienced life outside these cold stone walls. I’ve only experienced the stuff that they wanted me to. Which, come to think about it, isn’t much. My purpose is to only be a weapon, a weapon to destroy the Avengers. Especially to destroy the Black Widow and the Winter Soldier.

My parents. They don’t know that though.

My name is number #3003 and I am the only successful clone of the black widow and winter soldier. There has been 3002 others, none of which survived. I am not without my flaws. When I was created, I did not develop my left leg. They did not destroy me as everything else had fully formed. And they also used up all the DNA they had of Black Widow. I’ve been created for almost four years now, but I look to be 10 years old. I spend most of my time locked in my “room”, only allowed to come out for training 5 hours a day. This is not a life I would wish on my worst enemy, which I guess would be the avengers. If I could, I would escape. I want to see the stars, breath in the fresh air and go to the beach. Be the actual child I’m meant to look like.

I’ve tried. Escaping, I mean. I’ve attempted a total of one hundred and five times. Well, make that one hundred and six, including today. After my training session today, I was brought to the infirmary to treat my wounds. When I was stitching my cut on my forearm when I noted that no one else was in the room. I stopped what I was doing and grabbed a scalpel that was in my kit and silently creeped out of the room. There was a guard outside and I snuck up behind him, slitting his throat in a flash. I muffled his gasp of pain and surprise as I carefully and quietly dropped him on the ground. I grappled for his gun and made my getaway. As I passed through the doorway to the corridor, I’m hit quite suddenly with a sharp pain in my flesh thigh. Looking down, I see a needle sticking out of it. As I look back up, I’m met by the face of my trainer, Yohon Bergoly. I held the gun out in front of me as I would during training and shot at him, only for there to be no bullets in the chamber or clip. I let out a curse as the drug finally caught up to me and I stumbled onto the ground. My vision blurred as I looked up towards the ceiling, blinking lethargically. I saw Yohon hover above me and shrunk back as his hand brushed a piece of hair behind my ear. “Nice try, маленький паук.” And then I passed out.

When I woke up, an hour later; I was here. “Grounded” in my room. Which I mean pretty literal. When I have my “growth spurts” as they tend to call it, they take away my leg for as long as they see fit. It could be for as little as a few hours or as long as a week. The most I have been grounded for was a month. But that was one of my best escape attempts I’ve ever tried. I almost succeeded too. As I lay in my cot, I begin to hum to a tune in my head. It was a Russian lullaby one of the teachers used to sing to me, before she was terminated. She was my favorite, never was as harsh as the others; they thought she was weak so she needed to be put down. There are no firings in Hydra, only being fired at. After a while, I was able to fall asleep.

I was awoken soon after I managed to nod off, to the sound of explosions and gunfire. I shot off my cot as fast as I could to press the button to be released from my room. As the gunfire came closer to my room, I pressed the button multiple more times. As I pressed it once more, the overhead lights turned off above me as well as the power to the button. I moved my hand off of it and turned to lean against the wall next to it. As sudden as the sound was, it quickly was quiet once again. I twisted my body around so I was facing the steel door of my hell. I need to get out of here. I raced over to my cot and bent to the ground, pulling up the false flooring. I reached inside to retrieve the one object I had placed in there, my matryoshka doll from Anna; which she gave to me before she died. It was my only possession and I hid it from them, as they would take it away if they knew I had it. I tucked into my pocket as I limped over to the door once more. Taking a deep breath, I placed my hands into the two craters in the door that I’ve made once before; and pulled with all my strength. The door scraps open with a horrendous grind and I limp out. I look around the hall and to no surprise find that the lights are off as well. I lean against the wall to take a breath and steel my nerves. After all, this could be just a test. I began my walk as fast as I could towards the room where they keep my leg, which thankfully was just down the hall in the tech lab. As I get closer, I could tell that this was the sight of impact as bodies were covering the floor. I reached down to the body that laid next to me and grabbed his handgun from his pocket. Before going anywhere, I check to see if it was loaded, which it was.  
  
Voices started to stream out of the open lab doors and I silently stalked inside with my gun out in front of me. As I entered the lab, I took note of my surroundings. There was a group of approximately five people standing at a station towards the back of the room and another two people at another. I crept over to the metal cabinet that was next to the open door to a “private” room and gently opened it, silently cheering as it didn't make a sound. I smiled as I am greeted by the wonderful sight of my leg and I picked it up one handed as I closed the cabinet with the other. I leaned against it on my right side and pulled the leg on as quick as I could. After I was finished, I stretched out my leg and let out a silent sigh; leaning my head back. I’m brought back to earth as I heard someone clear their throat in front of me. I darted my eyes open fast and nearly screamed.

How the hell did I not realize that the people in this lab are the fucking Avengers?!?

“Um, hi?” I said with a squeak, waving slightly. The only person that waved back was the literal god of thunder.

Holy shit.


End file.
